Mein Leben als Todesserin
by heyhoho
Summary: Ich musste weg, weg aus Godric s Hollow. Weg aus England. Einfach nur weg hier. Sonst würden sie mich finden und das durfte nicht passieren. Ich wusste ich hatte es nicht anderes verdient. Nachdem was ich getan hatte. Aber fest stand ich musste weg ob ich wollte oder nicht. Ein letztes Mal sah ich mir das Haus mit Trauer an bevor ich mich auf der Stelle drehte und England verließ
**Ok ich hab diese Fanfic vor einer langen Zeit geschrieben, hoffe sie gefäät euch trozdem. Freue mich auf eure Kommentare! Viel Spaß :)**

* * *

Ich starrte das Haus an. Er war Tod! NEIN! Das war unmöglich er konnte nicht tot sein! Er durfte nicht tot sein. Ich spürte Träne um Träne mein Gesicht runter rollen. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern jemals so viel Schmerz in mir gefühlt zu haben. Ich war mir nicht sicher wie lange ich hier schon stand. Lange ja, aber wie lange? War ich etwa Schuld an seinem Tod? Hätte ich ihn verhindern können? Diese Frage stellte ich mir schon die ganze Zeit.

Ich musste weg, weg aus Godric´s Hollow. Weg aus England. Einfach nur weg hier. Sonst würden sie mich finden und das durfte nicht passieren. Ich wusste ich hatte es nicht anderes verdient. Nachdem was ich getan hatte. Aber fest stand ich musste weg ob ich wollte oder nicht. Ein letztes Mal sah ich mir das Haus mit Trauer an bevor ich mich auf der Stelle drehte und England für Jahre verlassen würde.

* * *

Mein Leben wenn man es überhaupt leben nennen konnte schien von Tag zu Tag langweiliger zu werden. Ich stand morgens um 6 Uhr in aller Frühe auf, ging zur Arbeit und kam um kurz nach 22 Uhr dann endlich zu Hause an.

Was mich allerdings noch mehr aufregte war der heiße Sommer den man kann ziemlich sicher gehen, dass alle Blicke auf einen gerichtet sind wenn du an selbst den heißesten Tagen im Jahr eine Jacke trägst. Nur leider war heute Sonntag, was wohl hieß das ich den ganzen Tag in meiner süffigen, kleinen Wohnung saß und über das letzte Jahr nach dachte.

Immer wieder kam mir das Haus in Godric´s Hollow in den Sinn immer wieder schweiften meine Gedanken zurück ans letzte Halloween. Ich wusste nicht wer alles in Askaban gelandet war oder welche so taten als wären sie vom Imperius-Fluch unterworfen gewesen.

Ich hatte hier nichts mitbekommen, da mir sehr wohl bewusst war das es viel zu gefährlich wäre sich Informationen zu beschaffen. Leider bekamen die Hexen und Zauberer in Amerika so gut wie gar nichts mit was mir vielleicht das Leben gerettet hatte. Ja, ok es hatte mir das Leben wahrscheinlich mehr gerettet als alles andere.

Da ich inzwischen höchstwahrscheinlich auf der GESUCHT-Liste des Ministeriums ganz oben Stand. Nur waren die (zu meinem Großen Glück) alle viel zu dumm um auf die Idee zukommen das ich ins Ausland gegangen war.

Es könnte allerdings auch daran liegen, dass keiner von denen gedacht hätte dass ich mich unter die Muggel mischen könnte. Was ehrlich gesagt ziemlich dumm ist aber auch den ein oder anderen eben aufgezählten Vorteil hat. Jedenfalls ist das Leben als Muggel das vermutlich langweiligste und unterdrückenste überhaupt.

Vor allen Dingen wenn man gerade zuvor in den angesehensten Rängen des Dunklen Lord stand. Wie jedes Mal wenn ich an ihn dachte zog sich mein Magen zusammen, ich spürte Wut und Trauer zugleich und hatte Angst.

Wo wovor? Das wusste ich nicht! Ich glaubte auch nicht es jemals zu erfahren. Ich musste etwas tun und im Moment war es mir ziemlich egal was ich tat. Nur eins stand fest, rumsitzen war es nicht.

Ich musste raus, zaubern wofür war ich den die angeblich beste Hexe die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte?! War ich sie um irgendwo nichts zu machen oder war ich die begabteste um die Welt zu ändern? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass alle die zweite Antwort für die beste hielt. Die Welt verändern?

Nein das würde noch kommen. Erst einmal musste ich wieder Leben und meine Wohnung sollte der erste Schritt werden.

Innerhalb der nächsten Stunde, war alles an seinem Platz, nirgendwo konnte man noch Schmutz oder etwas rumliegen sehen. Die Fenster hatten ein paar Gardinen abbekommen und die Wände waren von einem Matten Grauton in ein Strahlendes Orange gestrichen worden.

Während sich auf jedem Tisch und jeder Fensterbank Pflanzen aufgestellt hatten. Ich lehnte mich zurück. Das wäre schon mal geschafft dachte ich mir und sah mich in meiner (ab jetzt) schönen Wohnung um.

Ich war zurück und nicht nur für eine lächerliche Stunde. Mein Leben begann jetzt! Das nächste was ich brauchen würde war eine gute Verkleidung und einen Decknamen. Dann wäre ich wieder ich und würde bereit sein mich dem Dunklem Lord wieder anzuschließen sobald er zurück war.

* * *

Ich sah aus dem Fenster. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich es geschafft hatte. Kleo du hast es wirklich geschafft. Ja, das sagt mir die Stimme in meinem Kopf jetzt schon seit mehreren Jahren aber glauben konnte ich es immer noch nicht. Ich hatte es geschafft unter dem Namen Samantha Dohan unter die Leute zu mischen.

Ein paar Veränderungen vorzunehmen war kein Problem gewesen die Schwarzen Haare in ein helles blond gefärbt, die Haselnuss braunen Augen in ein tiefes Blau und schon war ich so gut wie unerkennbar. Ok! Genug nachgedacht, ich sollte etwas essen.

Ich aß in letzter Zeit generell wenig. Ich zog meinen Zauberstab hervor und begann mit dem Kochen. Ich war gerade dabei die Suppe die ich kochte in einen Teller zu füllen, als ein stechender Schmerz durch meinen Arm fuhr.

Der Teller fiel auf den Boden und zersplitterte in Hunderte kleine Scherben. Ich wusste sofort was passiert war. Diesen Schmerz hatte ich schon oft genug miterlebt. Aber so heftig wie dieses Mal noch nie. Vielleicht war es so schmerzvoll weil es so lange her war. Ich wusste es nicht und eigentlich war das im Moment das unwichtigste an der der ganzen Sache.

Es war nur wichtig wer das Dunkle Mal aktiviert hatte und weshalb! Ich starrte aus dem Fenster, wie lange? Das vergaß ich. Ich wusste nur, dass es Zeit war zurück zu kehren.

* * *

Ich stand ruhig am Straßenrand und beobachtete den Verkehr. Es war Sommer und wie immer trug ich eine Jacke. Niemand durfte das Mal sehen, schon gar nicht jetzt wo ich wieder unter Zauberern war und wo es anfing zu glühen. Im Moment war es nur ein Glimmern, aber das würde sich noch ändern. Da war ich mir sicher! Langsam drehte ich mich um und ging auf einen kleinen Pupp am Straßenrand zu.

Er erinnerte mich wie jeden Tag an den Tropfenden Kessel. Langsam ging ich hinein, ich begrüßte den Wirt kurz mit einer Handbewegung und schritt bis zu einer Steinmauer. Mein Zauberstab hatte nur kurz und Sachte den obersten Stein berührt als die Wand weg glitt und den Weg zur Wentherstreet freigab. Langsam schob ich mich durch die Menschenmassen.

Ich musste aufpassen, selbst jetzt, wo England mich vergessen haben sollte, lebte ich gefährlich. Jeden Tag war ich dem Risiko ausgesetzt worden geschnappt und nach Askaban geschickt zu werden. Ich schob mich weiter durch die scheinbar blinden Menschen, die nicht die geringste Ahnung hatten wer ich war. Am Ende der Straße sah ich den kleinen Laden, der mich mit seiner bunten Schrift freudig einlud. Dort besorgte ich mir einen Reisemantel, denn ich wollte zurück, zurück nach England, endlich nach Hause.

Seit meinem Besuch in der Wentherstreet war eine Woche vergangen, als ich mit meiner gepackten Tasche, mich auf der Stelle drehte und zurück kehrte

* * *

Ich ließ meinen Blick langsam über das weite Feld schweifen. Ich hatte es vermisst! Die Natur, dass lebendige Zwitschern der Vögel und die unendlichen Wälder. All das war soweit fort. Doch jetzt war ich zurück. Zurück aus der Stadt, nach Hause gekommen. Ich drehte mich um, ich wäre gerne noch länger geblieben, doch ich wurde erwartet.

Langsam öffnete sich das eiserne Tor. Ich hob meinen linken Arm und schritt hindurch. Nach wenigen Schritten senkte ich den Arm wieder. Vor mir stand eine Frau die mir nur allzu bekannt war. Sie lächelte mich schwach an und umarmte mich kurz. Ich erwiderte diese Umarmung mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie drehte sich um und ich folgte ihr durch die vielen verwirrenden Gänge des Malfoy Manors.

Wir kamen in einen großen Saal der wie ich annahm zum Essen gedacht war. Lucius erhob sich von einem der Stühle und kam auf uns zu.

„Kleo, willkommen in unserem Haus, mach es dir gemütlich!" Ich lächelte nur schwach den zum Bleiben hatte ich nicht allzu viel Zeit.

„Vielen Dank für das Angebot, Lucius, aber ich kann leider nicht lange bleiben." Ich war mal wieder Wochen lang nicht rausgekommen, und da ich immer noch zu gesuchten Todessern gehörte, konnte ich mir keinen Tagespropheten bestellen oder oft aus dem Haus. Er nickte nur verständnisvoll und wies mich an Platz zu nehmen.

Zusammen setzten wir uns und Lucius begann zu berichten: „Das Trimagische Turnier ist voll im Gange und Potter wurde erfolgreich eingeschleust." Ich nickte nur.

„Wie schlägt er sich bis jetzt?"

„Er hat die zweite Aufgabe, mit ein wenig Hilfe bewältigt." Er blickte kurz grimmig vor sich hin und war dann wieder der alte niemand anderes schien es mit bekommen zu haben. Also hakte ich nicht weiter nach. Es war gut, dass er noch lebte.

Nun war ich dran: „ Ich bin mit der Nachbildung des Pokals schon fast fertig. In einem Monat wird er angenommen werden können. Wen hat man in Hogwarts einschleusen können?"

„Das hat man uns nicht gesagt, hoffentlich weiß er das Draco unser Sohn ist." Antwortete mir Narzissa besorgt. Ich musste lächeln jedes Mal war ich aufs Neue überrascht, wie sehr sie an ihrem Sohn hing. Ich schob meinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf.

„Wir sehen uns!" verabschiedete ich mich noch und kehrte den beiden den Rücken zu. In der Hoffnung mich nicht zu verlaufen verließ ich das Haus der Malfoys.

Die Tage vergingen und jeden Tag glich der Pokal den ich erschuf, dem des Trimagischen Turniers immer mehr. Ich hoffte das unser Plan aufging, denn wenn nicht würden wir ein Problem haben, ein sehr großes Problem sogar.

* * *

Ich wusste nicht (und ich war mir ziemlich sicher ich wollte es auch nicht wissen), wieso wir auf einem Friedhof waren, denn dort standen wir jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit herum. Es dauerte sehr lang bis sich überhaupt etwas tat. Erst als die Sonne bereits zu sinken begann, sahen wie einen grellen Lichtblitz vor uns auf leuchten und der Pokal, den ich so mühsam erschaffen hatte, und zwei Jungs tauchten vor uns auf.

Der eine war unerkenntlich Harry Potter. Der andere Junge hingegen war mir unbekannt. Beide starrten uns verwirrt an und murmelten sich etwas zu. Wurmschwanz hob den Zauberstab und brachte den fremden Jungen wortlos um.

Er fesselte und knebelt Harry, daraufhin schiebt er einen Kessel in die Mitte und der Dunkle Lord nimmt wieder einen Körper an. Sofort stellen wir uns in einen Kreis und verbeugten uns vor ihm, während er das Dunkle Mal drückte um weitere Todesser zu rufen. Es dauerte nicht lange da kamen etwa ein Dutzend weitere die sich sofort an ihre Plätze stellten und sich nieder knieten.

Dann fing er an zu die treuen von den untreuen zu unterscheiden. Als er bei mir ankam schien er fast zu stocken. Er sah mich einen Moment lang an lächelte ein fieses Lächeln und ging ohne einen Kommentar von sich zu geben weiter. Als er mit seiner Runde fertig war, begann er zu erzählen was nachdem er „Umgebracht wurde" mit ihm passierte.

Aber ich hörte nur mit Halben Ohr zu. Denn als ich aufsah, sah ich einen verzweifelten, wütenden und verängstigten Jungen. Als er meinen Blick bemerkte, senkte ich ihn schnell wieder. Die Wut stieg in mir auf, doch in all den Jahren hatte ich gelernt sie zu unterdrücken. Als der Dunkle Lord gerade zum Ende seiner Geschichte gekommen war hörte ich wieder zu.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und rief: „Crucio!" Harry begann zu schreien. Es war erstaunlich wie schnell der Dunkle Lord mit seinem Spaß aufhörte. Er erklärte uns er würde Harry nun in einem fairen Zauberer Duell besiegen. Als wir uns wieder erhoben warf mir der Dunkle Lord einen Blick zu, den ich nur allzu gut kannte.

Ich hob meinen Zauberstab, daraufhin fielen Harry' s Fesseln ab und der Knebel löste folg aus seinem Mund. Der Junge kann kaum stehen was in der vollkommenden Absicht des Dunklen Lords lag. Gleich zu Beginn lässt er den Jungen ein wenig „Tanzen".

Was er mit dem Cruciatusfluch noch ein wenig ausführte. Ich war mir nicht sicher aber der nächste Fluch den er abfeuerte schien nicht so zu funktionieren wie er gehoffte hatte. Den Harry versteckte sich schnell hinter einem Grabstein. Daraufhin prallte ein grüner Lichtstrahl gegen einen weiteren Lichtstrahl Harrys. Ich erstarrte. So etwas hatte ich noch nie zuvor gesehen.

Es entstand ein goldener Lichtfaden der die beiden auf eine nah liegende Wiese trug. Wir rannten ihnen hinterher und als Nott auf sie zu laufen wollte prallte er in der Luft ab und folg zurück. Wir konnten nichts machen, rein gar nichts. Ich konnte nicht genau erkennen was sich im inneren abspielt, doch nach einiger Zeit sah ich den „Geist" des Jungen, den der Dunkle Lord gerade erst umgebracht hatte aus seinem Zauberstab kommen.

Auf ihn folgte eine Hexe, die ich aus meiner Hogwarts Zeit kannte. Darauf folgten Lily und James Potter. Ich konnte nicht mehr pure Wut und der Hass der so lange in mir vergraben war kam auf einmal hoch. Sie überschütteten mich mit ihrer ganzen Macht. Nur mit viel Kraft unterdrückte ich einen Aufschrei.

Eine Zeitlang schwebte die toten Gestalten um die beiden herum, bis die Verbindung abbrach und Harry zwischen uns hindurch rannte und auf den toten Jungen zu. Er packte ihn am Arm und wir haben unsere Zauberstäbe um ihn aufzuhalten. Er schaffte es ungetroffen den Pokal zu erreichen und dann mit ihm und dem Toten zu verschwinden.

Ich starrte ihm hinter her während der Dunkle Lord anfing zu fluchen. Er schleuderte Crabbe, der ihm am nächsten stand einen Fluch entgegen und hatte einen finsteren Blick im Gesicht, der darauf schließen ließ das er schon einen neuen Plan hatte Harry Potter umzubringen.

* * *

Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen. Das letzte Jahr hatte mir meine komplette Energie ausgesaugt. Oft hatte ich bis tief in die Nacht gearbeitet und war bei Sonnenaufgang schon wieder aufgestanden.

Ich bereute es nicht zurückgekommen zu sein. Nein! Hier war ich zu Hause, hier gehörte ich hin, ganz egal wie gefährlich es war. Ich drehte mich langsam um, nahm mir mein Medaillon vom Hals und öffnete es. Ich vermisste sie und ich wusste, dass ich sie nie wieder sehen würde.

Der Anblick meiner Familie und der meiner Freunde lösten unvermeidlich einen stechenden Schmerz in mir aus. Ich wusste, dass ich die meisten nie wieder sehen würde. Ich schloss das Medaillon, drehte mich wieder auf den Rücken und schlief ein.

* * *

Mein Atem ging schnell, während ich um mein Leben rannte. Verflucht, wieso musste ich auch unbedingt diesen Weg wählen?! Ich bezog hinter einem Baum Stellung und feuerte auch gleich den ersten Schuss ab. Volltreffer! Nun stand ich nur noch einer jungen Aurorin gegenüber, die ich wenn ich gewollt hätte innerhalb von Sekunden zu Strecke gebracht hätte.

Hätte ich sie nicht erkannt. Ich konnte das Lächeln auf meine Lippen nicht unterdrücken. Langsam und mit erhobenem Zauberstab kam ich aus meiner Deckung hervor und senkte den Zauberstab. Auch sie kam aus ihrer Deckung hervor und lächelte knapp. Auch sie ließ ihren Zauberstab langsam sinken.

* * *

Auch wenn unser Anfangsplan ein wenig Misslungen war, hatten wir dennoch Chancen zu siegen. Während das essen auf dem Herd kochte, wollte ich anfangen ein neues Buch zu lesen.

„Für immer jemand anderes" hieß es, was genau darin vorkam konnte ich allerdings an diesem Abend nicht mehr herausfinden, denn ich wurde (mal wieder) unterbrochen. Ein Druck auf meinem Arm signalisierte mir, dass ich gerufen wurde.

Seufzend stand ich auf, schwenkte kurz meinen Zauberstab und ließ somit den Herd und das Licht ausgehen. Ich drehte mich, als ich aufsah befand ich mich in einem Kreis von Todessern wieder im Ministerium.

* * *

Es war ruhig, zu ruhig. Die Tür ging auf und alle Blicke waren auf mich gerichtet. Sie warteten alle auf mein Zeichen zum Angriff. Ich wusste, dass man sehr genau sein musste wenn es um den Beginn eines Angriffes ging. Als der erste Lichtstrahl Lucius streifte gab ich den stummen Befehl zum Angriff. Sofort folg die Tür wieder zu und wir begannen mit der Jagd. Auf Harry und seine Freunde. Er war doch tatsächlich naiv genug gewesen, und glaubte, dass wir Sirius in unsere Macht gebracht hätten.

Auf einer Seite war ich geschockt, das er nicht allein gekommen war und auf der anderen Seite bewunderte ich dieses Edelmutiges Verhalten seiner Freunde. Jugdson trat die Tür zu einem Büro ein und wurde sofort von einem Fluch getroffen. Einer der Gründe weshalb ich bei solchen Aktionen nie vorgehe. Dolowh feuerte einen nächsten Fluch ab. Sekunden später brach er zusammen.

* * *

Es waren nun schon einige Monate vergangen, seit dem wir das Ministerium übernommen hatten. Wir wollten heute die Winkelgasse ein wenig aufräumen. Langsam ging ich die Straße entlang und wartete auf die anderen. Wir teilten uns auf und griffen alle Gebäude auf einmal an, so hatten wir den Überraschungseffekt auf unserer Seite.

Ich Übernahm den Scherzartikellanden. Mein Zauberstab ließ die Tür Explodieren drei Gesichter sahen mich mit gestreckten Zauberstäben erwartungsvoll an. In mir schauderte es, sie war so jung, vielleicht ein Jahr nach Hogwarts? S

ie feuerten alle drei einen Schuss ab, doch ich konnte ihn noch rechtzeitig abwehren. Sie feuerten weitere Schüsse ab, ich konnte jedoch alle mühelos abwehren. Irgendwann wurde mir das Ganze zu dumm.

„Verschwindet" zischte ich ihnen zu. Verdattert sahen sie mich an. Doch sie hörten auf mich und verschwand. Ich zerstörte den Rest des Ladens. Als ich fertig war gesellte ich mich zu den restlichen. Sie sahen mich fragend an, da ich als einzige ohne Gefangene wieder kam.

„Der Laden war leer", antwortete ich und ließ es dabei beruhen. Sie waren alle so jung, sie waren vermutlich keine große Bedrohung also wieso nicht Gnade zeigen?!

* * *

„Ich bin mir sicher ich werde Informationen aus ihnen heraus bekommen." Er nickte. Ich drehte mich und befand mich an einer Hausecke wieder. Vor mir stand ein Mann mit Kapuze der bereits im Halbschlaf lag. Ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Er hatte nicht einmal mein Auftauchen bemerkt, wie sollte er dann bitte schön merken ob die Familie Weasley verschwand.

Ich klopfte, eine Frau mit Feuerrotem Haar öffnete die Tür und funkelte mich böse an. Ich schob sie bei Seite und verschaff mir somit Eintritt.

„Würden sie mir bitte einen Tee machen?" fragte ich sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf meinen Lippen. Ich brauchte mich nicht umsehen um zu wissen, dass sie mich geschockt ansah. Denn ihr Mann spiegelte ihr Gesicht aufs Genauste wieder.

„Ich darf doch?!"fragte ich und deutete aufs Sofa. Der Mann nickte nur. Ich nahm meine Kapuze ab und sah die Frau fragend an.

„Wollten sie mir nicht einen Tee machen? Ich bitte Sie, das ist nun wirklich nicht viel verlangt." Der Blick der Frau verfinsterte sich wieder.

„Sie kommen uneingeladen in mein Haus und verlangen dann das ich ihnen einen Tee machen? Einer Todesserin?" Das gab es doch wohl nicht, ich wollte doch einfach nur einen Tee.

„Ich trinke sehr gerne Tee!" Sie sah mich noch einmal verdutzt an drehte sich dann aber um und ging Richtung Küche. Nun sah ich den Mann an

„Würden sie bitte den Rest der Familie rufen ich würde mich gerne mit ihnen allen unterhalten." Etwas was ich gelernt hatte war das man mit Höflichkeit die Leute viel schneller zu dem bringen konnte was man sich wünschte. Es dauerte nicht lange da war auch der Rest der Familie eingetrudelt und Mrs. Weasley kam mit einer Tasse Tee wieder.

Ich hob meine Zauberstab murmelte ein paar Wort un steckte ihn wieder. Entgegengesetzt meiner Erwartung hatte sie die Tasse nicht mit Gift voll gesprüht. Ich trank einen Schluck. Sofort spürte ich wie wieder Wärme durch meinen Körper strömte. Die Weasleys starrten mich alle an.

„Nun gut, diese Frage nervt sie inzwischen vermutlich schon aber ich stelle sie ihnen noch einmal. Wo ist Harry Potter?" Zuerst blieben alle stumm, doch dann meldete sich das rothaarige Mädchen zu Wort.

„Wir wissen es nicht und selbst wenn, dann würden wir es ihnen nicht sagen!" Sie funkelte mich zornig an und ich war überrascht wie zornig sie war. Ich wand mich zu den drei Jungs. Dann musste ich es eben eine andere Masche versuchen.

„Mr. Weasley, wie geht es ihrem Arm?" Er fasste sich Automatisch an den Arm, den er sich erst gestern durch ein Abprallenden Fluch von mir geholt hatte.

„Sie sind…" Die anderen sahen ihn an. „Ja das bin!" sagte ich.

„Wieso haben sie uns laufen lassen?" fragte der andere Zwilling und ich begann zu erzählen.

* * *

Ich schluckte, den ich wusste eine Entscheidung konnte alles verändern. Eine Entscheidung ließ und gewinnen oder verlieren. Ich drehte Ich hob meinen Zauberstab und sprach ein paar Formeln. Bereits jetzt begann der Schild zu bröckeln. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten War der komplette Schild vor mir gefallen, und wir stürmten das Schloss ich schleuderte die Flüche nur so herum. Ich wusste nicht wem ich alles geschafft hatte einen Fluch aufzuhetzen, doch es waren viele.

Es war kalt, klar ich war eine Hexe aber es würde als Schwäche gelten, wenn ich jetzt ein Feuer herbei zaubern würde. Wir hatten so viele verloren. Die meisten kannte ich kaum, doch mit manchen hatte ich mich auch gut verstanden. Ich hatte nicht zu gehört und wurde von einer mir bekannt Stimme aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

Ich sahen ein Jungen der James Potter so ähnlich sah als wäre er es selbst. Außer der Augen, er hatte die unerkenntlichen Augen seiner Mutter. Ich schluckte als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab hob und „Avada Kedavra!" rief.

Sowohl er als auch Harry wurden zurück geschleudert. Einen Moment lagen beide Bewegungslos auf dem Boden. Niemand rührte sich. Es war totenstill. Nur Hagrid, er weinte bitterlich, konnte man schrecklich schluchzen hören.

Dann rappelte sich Voldemort wieder auf starrte finster um her bis er Narzissa gefunden hatte.

„Du!" zischte er „Sag mir ob er Tod ist!" Sie nickte nur und ging auf Harry zu. Sie beugte sich über ihn, fühlte ob sein Herz schlug und ob er noch atmete. Als sie aufstand rief sie:

„Er ist TOD!" Jubelgeschrei brach aus. Ich kannte Narzissa vermutlich besser als sie dachte. Aber nun würde man mit der Leiche des Jungen spielen das dürfte ich auf keinen Fall verpassen. Voldemort ließ ihn durch die Luft wirbeln und quälte ihn. Ich beugte leicht mein Hand niemand bekam mit was ich tat.

Ich war überrascht wie viele geblieben waren und wie viele den Kampfwillen trotz Harrys Tod bewahrt hatten. Voldemort hatte gerade gefragt wer auf der Gewinnerseite stehen wolle und überleben wolle sollte zu ihm kommen.

Jetzt war der Moment gekommen auf den ich so lange gewartet hatte ich trat hervor und hatte sofort alle Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gelenkt. Ich lächelte nur kühl. Während sowohl Todesser als auch Wiederstandkämpfer mich verdattert ansahen.

„Ich wechsle die Seite!" sagte ich laut in die Stille hinein. „

Das wagst du nicht!" war der einzige Konter Voldemorts.

„Du hast Recht, ich hätte mich deutlicher ausdrücken sollen, Tom! Ich werde jetzt deutlich auf der Seite kämpfen auf der ich schon immer stand." Stille.

* * *

(Rückblende)

Mit wackligen Beinen ging ich zum Stuhl und setzte den sprechenden Hut auf. Mhhhm… sehr viel Intelligenz wie ich sehe du wirst einmal ein großartige Hexe sein, da bin ich mir sicher, aber du hast auch unglaublich viel Mut in dir ich würde sagen

„GRYFFINODR!" rief der Hut aus und mein neuer Haustisch applaudierte laut. Ich gab den Hut McGonagall zurück und lief während mir meine schwarzen Harre mir hinterher tanzten zu meinem Tisch und setzte mich zu meinem Bruder und seinen Freunden.

Ich war völlig am Ende, mein Bruder nervte einfach nur noch, doch zumindest hatten sich endlich seine Chancen bei seiner „großen Liebe" verbessert. Ich verstand mich unglaublich gut mit ihr, was ihn nur noch mehr aufregte. Genau wie seine beste Freundin kam ich sehr gut mit ihr aus. Auch wenn Alice mir unglaublich Leid tat. Sie musste sich Tag für Tag seine Schwärmereien über ihre beste Freundin anhören.

* * *

Ich wusste nicht weshalb, aber Dumbledore hatte sich zu mir rufen lassen. Es war kurz vor unseren Endprüfungen und normalerweise hatten die Schulsprecher in dieser Zeit nicht viel zu tun, also hatte ich keine Ahnung was er von mir wollen könnte.

„Schokofroschkarte" sagte ich zum Wasserspeier, der zur Seite sprang und mir somit den Weg zum Schulleiterbüro freigab. Als ich eintrat saß er schon lächelnd auf seinem Stuhl. Ich schloss die Tür und setzte mich.

„Vielen Dank das sie so schnell kommen konnten Miss Potter." Begrüßte er mich. Dass er schon so anfing gefiel mir gar nicht. Ich sagte erst einmal gar nichts.

„Ich würde sie gerne einladen in den Orden des Phönix ein zutreten. Sie sind bereits volljährig ich wollte allerdings warten bis sie die Schule abgeschlossen haben, denn ich habe eine ganz besondere Aufgabe für sie." Der Orden des Phönix war nicht neu für mich das ich aber eine besondere Aufgabe bekommen sollte hingegen schon. Ich blieb weiter stumm.

„Voldemort wird sie anwerben, das steht außer Frage. Aber womit er nicht rechnen wir ist das sie annehmen werden." Ich sah ihn völlig verdattert an wollte er etwa das ich mich dem bösestem Zauberer aller Zeiten anschloss?

„Sir?" fragte ich leicht verzweifelt. Denn ich hatte nicht auch nur eine Sekunde daran gedacht mich Voldemort anzuschließen.

„Dort werden sie für mich im Untergrund arbeiten und das Schlimmste verhindern." Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich mir so eine Aufgabe zu traute.

„Sir, wieso ich, jeder andere wäre besser."

„Ich habe sie ausgesucht, weil sie die vermutlich die begabteste Hexe sind, die mir je unter gekommen ist und ich kenne viele Hexen. Er wird sie zu Hundertprozent anwerben. Da bin ich mir sicher." Ich seufzte.

„Ich will aber keine unschuldigen Menschen umbringen oder Foltern!"

„Das müssen auch nicht. Sie können einfach ihr Gedächtnis verändern oder ähnliches." Versicherte er mir. Hatte ich denn wirklich eine andere Wahl? Nein vermutlich nicht aber eine Sache wollte ich noch wissen. „Was ist mit meiner Familie?"

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Black und Miss Evans wissen Bescheid. Mehr würde ich nicht von ihrer Tätigkeit verraten." Ich nickte auch wenn es mir nicht gefiel. Seitdem war mein Leben wohl vorbestimmt.

* * *

(Zeitsprung)

Dumbledore hatte mich über Lilys und James Tod informiert. Die Tränen stiegen in mir hoch. Ich hätte es verhindern können den Verräter zuvor ausfindig machen können. Doch ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Ich musste weg, weg aus England. Sonst würden mich die Auroren finden. Sie würden mich finden, Dumbledore würde mir nicht helfen das wusste ich. Also verschwand ich von der Bildfläche.

Direkt nachdem ich den Auftrag bekommen hatte den Trimagischen Pokal nachzubauen hatte ich Dumbledore darüber informiert. Er sagte mir, dass ich eine Hintertür offen lassen müsse, für den Fall, dass Harry es als erster schaffen würde, bis zur Mitte zu kommen.

Ich hatte einen Rückfahrt Mechanismus eingebaut. Als ich Harry dann zum ersten Mal auf dem Friedhof sah und er mich sosehr an James erinnerte, überkam mich wieder die Wut und das Gefühl für ihn da sein zu müssen. Ich war seine einzige Angehörige der Zauberwelt und konnte ihm nicht helfen, dem Sohn meines Bruders.

Ich fixierte meinen Blick auf ihn ich wollte es mir solange wie möglich einprägen. Das erste was mir auffiel waren seine Augen, die Augen seiner Mutter. Als sich unsere Blicke kreuzten musste ich wegsehen. Hätte ich ihn weiter angesehen, hätte ich vor lauter Wut meine Tarnung verraten. Da war ich mir sicher.

* * *

Nun stand ich nur noch einer jungen Aurorin gegenüber, die ich wenn ich gewollt hätte innerhalb von Sekunden zu Strecke gebracht hätte. Hätte ich sie nicht erkannt. Ich konnte das Lächeln auf meine Lippen nicht unterdrücken. Langsam und mit erhobenem Zauberstab kam ich aus meiner Deckung hervor und senkte den Zauberstab. Auch sie kam aus ihrer Deckung hervor und lächelte knapp. Auch sie ließ ihren Zauberstab langsam sinken.

„Was gibt es neues?" fragte ich sie. „Dein Neffe scheint sich wie du von nichts abbringen zu lassen." Erzählte sie mir lächelnd.

„Er hatte einige Hogwartsschüler um sich geschart und bringt ihnen das verteidigen bei." Ich wusste nicht ob ich stolz oder besorgt sein sollte. Ich kannte und hasste Umbirdge genauso wie alle Hogwartsschüler es wohl gerade taten.

„Malfoy hat den Auftrag an die Waffe zu kommen also stellt euch darauf ein das er Fudge noch mehr umgarnen wird." Erzählte ich noch meinerseits.

„Viele Grüße an die anderen verabschiedete ich mich und verschwand.

* * *

"

Dolowh feuerte einen Fluch ab. Er schoss daneben, dass nutzte ich aus und schockte ihn. Daraufhin stellte ich mich direkt in die Schussbahn und ließ mich schocken. Zumindest las ich es so aussehen. Sobald die Kinder verschwunden waren rappelte ich mich auf und verschwand aus dem Ministerium.

* * *

„Wieso haben sie uns laufen lassen?" fragte der andere Zwilling und ich begann zu erzählen. Als ich ihnen meine Lebensgeschichte erzählt hatte staunten sie nicht schlecht. „Sie sollten am besten von hier verschwinden. Gehen sie irgendwohin wo die Todesser sie nicht finden. Ich habe den Todesser vor ihrem Haus mit einer anderen Aufgabe betragen. Man wird sie erst suchen wenn es zu spät ist." „Was ist mit ihnen?" Fragte mich das Mädchen, die auf einmal besorgt zu sein schien. „Ich werde sagen dass sie bereits verschwunden waren als ich hier eintraf." Sie nickten und ich verschwand.

* * *

Ich schoss so viele Todesser wie möglich um, so dass unsere Chancen für den endgültigen Sieg beträchtlich stiegen

* * *

.

Ich hatte Angst. Harry lag bewegungslos auf dem Boden. Doch dann sah ich Narzissas glücklich, erleichtertes Gesicht, welches ich bisher nur gesehen hatte wenn es um Draco ging. Dann sah ich es nur einmal kurz und dankte meinen scharfen Augen, die ich im Gegensatz zu meinem Bruder hatte das Harry sich bewegte das er atmete. Meine Hand bewegte sich leicht und ich hoffte, dass dieser Zauber klappte. Er sollte bewirken, dass Harry keine Schmerzen hatte, damit er seine Tarnung aufrechterhalten konnte.

* * *

(Gegenwart)

Ich war überrascht wie viele geblieben waren und wie viele den Kampfwillen trotz Harrys Tod bewahrt hatten. Voldemort hatte gerade gefragt wer auf der Gewinnerseite stehen wolle und überleben wolle sollte zu ihm kommen. Jetzt war der Moment gekommen auf den ich so lange gewartet hatte ich trat hervor und hatte sofort alle Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gelenkt. Ich lächelte nur kühl. Während sowohl Todesser als auch Wiederstandkämpfer mich verdattert ansahen.

„Ich wechsle die Seite!" sagte ich laut in die Stille hinein.

„Das wagst du nicht war der einzige Konter Voldemorts.

„Du hast Recht, ich hätte mich deutlicher ausdrücken sollen, Tom! Ich werde jetzt deutlich auf der Seite kämpfen auf der ich schon immer stand." Stille. Ich drehte mich so um das ich alle Todesser im Blick hatte und wand mich dann wieder Voldemort zu.

„Ich will es die erklären. Dumbledore hat mich ein Spion eingesetzt von Anfang an! Ich war nie auf deiner Seite! Dachtest du wirklich ICH wäre dir jemals untergeben gewesen? Nachdem du so viele meiner Freunde umgebracht hast?! Meine Eltern, meine Familie?! Dachtest du das wirklich. Spätestens als du wieder gekommen bist musst du doch gemerkt haben das ich nicht auf deiner Seite bin." Ich steigerte mich hinein. Aber es tat gut endlich diesen ganzen Hass herauszuschleudern.

„Ich habe nie deine Aufträge ausgeführt alle von denen du denkst sie sind Tod, leben noch oder haben nur eine kleine Gedächtnisveränderung hinter sich. Ich bin schon fast enttäuscht. Das du es nie erkannt hast."

Ich warf meine Kapuze ab und zum Vorschein kam mein unverwechselbares schwarzes unzähmbares schwarzes Haar.

Von irgendwoher hörte ich McGonagall „Potter" zischen. Ich lächelte nur. Professor McGonagall hatte ich sehr gemocht was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

„Ich kämpfe bis in den Tod, allein für das was du mir angetan hast und dem Mann der meine einzige Familie ist. Allein mein Name hätte dich dazu veranlassen sollen mich auf der Stelle umzubringen." Nun zischte er

„Potter" Ich sah wie Harry zuckte und dann geschahen mehrere Dinge auf einmal. Die Zentauren schossen Pfeile ab, Hauselfen begannen die Todesser nieder zu metzeln und die Leute die durch mich „gestorben waren" kamen herbei gestürmt und Harry versteckte sich unter James Tarnumhang. Ich wischte im Vorbeigehen Todesser für Todesser eins aus und erledigte die, die gerade dabei waren andere zu besiegen.

Ich schaffte es mich bis zu Voldemort vorzukämpfen. Wir duellierten uns einige Zeit bis ich ihn und einen weiteren Todesser vor mir hatte und ich kurz darauf Hilfe von McGonagall und Kingsley bekam.

Ich hatte Moders gerade besiegt als McGonagall und Kingsley gegen die Wand flogen und Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf Molly Weasley richtete. Ich riss meinen Zauberstab um und zauberte einen Schild zwischen sie. Doch ich war nicht die einzige die agierte. Harry riss sich den Tarnumhang herunter und stellt sich Voldemort gegenüber.

* * *

Ich war erschöpft. Jahre waren vergangen in denen ich meine Vergangenheit nicht preisgeben durfte. Doch mit einem Mal war alles anders. Ich hatte mich lange mit Harry unterhalten. Jetzt lag ich in einem weichen Bett in Hogwarts. Es klopfte.

Seufzend stand ich auf und ging zu Tür. Vor ihr stand Professor McGonagall. Ich ließ sie eintreten und sie setzte sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl. Sie sah erschöpft aus und betrachtete mich lange bevor sie anfing zu sprechen.

„Man mich zur neuen Schulleiterin ernannt." Erzählte sie mir. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sie werden eine wundervolle Schulleiterin sein!" sprach ihr zu, denn es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht sehr begeistert von dieser Tatsache war.

„ Ich habe zugesagt, unter zwei Bedingungen." sie machte eine kurze Pause und ich konnte nicht anders als sie fragend an zu sehen.

„Unter den Bedingungen dass sie Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten und das sie meine Stellvertretende Schulleiterin werden." Ich sah sie geschockt an. War das ihr ernst? Ich, eine Lehrerin, als Todesserin und dann auch noch die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin?! Doch sie blieb Tod ernst.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich da die richtige bin…" begann ich doch wurde sofort unterbrochen.

„Sie sind die beste lebendige Hexe wenn nicht des gesamten Zeitalters! Natürlich können sie das und außerdem ist das ganze Lehrerkollegium derselben Meinung." Ich sah sie einen Moment lang an. Vermutlich hatte ich keine andere Wahl. Einen Job zu bekommen würde vermutlich kompliziert werden.

„Ok ich mache es." Sie stand lächeln auf.


End file.
